


Pat a John

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mother Goose Ships Johnlock [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: John is getting some birthday pats.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



Pat a John, pat a John  
Sherlock’s man  
Bake him a cake  
As fast as you can  
  
Pat a John, pat a John  
On his birthday  
All of his friends  
So filled with mirth say:  
  
Pat a John, Pat a John  
On the head  
He looks like he just  
Rolled out of bed  
  
Pat a John, pat a John  
If you dare  
He’s not wearing  
Underwear  
  
Pat a John, pat a John  
On the arse  
His bum hair  
Is fine and sparse  
  
Pat a John, pat a John  
Then give him a gift  
If you don’t  
He might be miffed  
  
Pat a John, pat a John  
Now go away  
He and Sherlock  
Have games to play  
  
Pat a John, pat a John  
Sherlock’s the one  
With whom he’s going to  
Have some fun  
  
Pat a John, pat a John  
The birthday boy  
He is Sherlock’s  
Love and joy

**Author's Note:**

> Pat a button, pat a button  
> Give those kudos a click  
> To encourage this author  
> To write some more fic! 
> 
> :D
> 
> P.S. Happy birthday, Pat! Did you notice that I worked both your name and the birthday theme into this ficlet for you? 


End file.
